


【路人Dick/R18】无题

by ReisiLitchi



Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReisiLitchi/pseuds/ReisiLitchi
Summary: #压力过大之产物#就是要搞他，没别的话说好吧#可能有点重口?
Relationships: Others/Dick Grayson
Kudos: 22





	【路人Dick/R18】无题

迪克始终不曾预料到自己会陷入如此糟糕的处境。

蜷缩在冰冷潮湿的墙角，稍微动一下，右肩便传来剥皮拆骨的痛楚，脚踝也在落败的战斗叫人踩折了。没有武器，只有一身破损的制服，漆黑无人的巷道，还有。

还有难以自抑的情潮。

那些渣滓先是放倒了杰森，然后趁迪克转身去救人的间隙，在他的右肩上捅进一管针剂。

那里面是高浓度的媚药。直到后穴开始发痒发烫时，迪克才察觉到。

那药物太烈了，即便这具身体有着良好的耐药性，欲望还是慢慢放大，像从地狱里爬出来的恶鬼，残忍地撕咬着迪克的理智。

他几乎是颤抖着手，将遮羞的布料撕开，那里早已湿成一片。迪克能感觉到后穴在冰冷空气的刺激下张得更开，体液完全不受控制地涌出来，把他的私处搞得一塌糊涂。

所有的骄傲和自控力在迪克把手指插进去的一瞬间悉数破灭，露骨的呻吟放了出来，染着若有若无的哭腔。

实在是太痒太麻了，情欲一波比一波猛，从脚尖蔓延至头顶，后穴更是汹涌难堪，在最深处膨胀的空虚感直逼得迪克缴械投降。甚至有那么一瞬间，他希望能有几个人路过，把他拖到床上，然后用粗大的肉棒肏烂他。

“哈啊......”指尖用力抠挖着内壁，却得不到想要的回应，迪克小声啜泣，哆嗦着手把双腿拉开，强忍脚踝处的剧痛，又多塞了几根手指进去。

可只是徒增苦楚，情欲的爆炸让他心烦意乱，手指只是乱七八糟地抽插着，没有任何技巧，剩下粗暴的、毫无任何意义的捣弄。他越是渴望，却越是背道而驰。

“呜......”空虚和瘙痒叠杂在一起，所有感官都塞满了湿乎乎的欲求，后穴尤其瘙痒。

迪克几乎快把整只手捅进去了，让他感到无能为力的是，罔顾他放低姿态的自我抚慰，那里的水永远越流越多。

他抖着身子，换了一个跪趴的姿势，为了把手指重新塞进去而不得不抬高屁股。

湿黏的液体不受控地顺着大腿根部淌滑下来，甚至打湿了那双战靴。原本该惩处罪犯的他，此刻却是衣衫破烂，面色潮红，努力取悦着不停流水的蜜穴。

“哈......哈啊......”他加快了抽插的速度。

自慰是漫长痛苦的，脚踝上，肩膀上，膝盖处，剧烈的疼痛与始终慢热的快感形成巨大的反差，直到他最终找到了那里。

指尖迫不及待地想要摁压下去。

“呜——”手腕却不知被谁钳住，硬生生地拉扯出去。穴肉被带得向外翻开，淫水飞溅一地，配上高挺圆润的屁股，整个画面淫靡至极。

“警官先生这是在自慰吗？”淫猥的笑声从背后传来。

迪克惊恐地回过头，视线里无比熟悉的脸瞬间刺痛了他的眼睛。

是那个人，那个给他强行注射媚药的犯罪团伙头目。

更为可怕的是，他并非独行，那些效忠他的走狗们，也一同站在了他的身后，居高临下地欣赏着自己这副下贱姿态。

尊严像被谁狠狠踩了一脚，迪克想要站起来还击，才只转过身子，那人就用膝盖顶进他的臀缝。

“啊！”迪克哭喘出来，立即没了反抗的力气，双手按在地面，勉力撑起摇摇欲坠的身体。

那人的膝盖恶意在洞口处徘徊，来回磨蹭，却不进去。

迪克压根说不出话，他一开口全是打碎了的淫贱声音，像是被丢进了滚水锅里一样，那人稍微玩弄，便掀起灭顶的快感。

“哈...哈啊...”他无力地垂着头，泪眼朦胧地盯着手背，努力想要转移注意，却还是被那人折辱得娇喘连连。

迷迷糊糊间，有人强行抬高了他被口水打湿的下巴，腥臭的肉棒惩处性地拍打着脸颊，浓郁的男性味道牢牢锁死了迪克的嗅觉。

“格雷森警官。”折磨他屁股的男人停止了动作，任凭空虚感迫使那副肉体扭动。

迪克痛苦至极，一只手撑在地面，另一只手却被男人禁锢在背后，那人点燃了他的情欲，却只是浅尝辄止。

“哈......”泪雾模糊了双眼，他看不清，因此更加心慌意乱。明明戴着面具，为什么这些人听上去像是知道了他所有的秘密......

后穴突然被皮鞋鞋尖顶了一下，与疼痛一齐涌来的是强烈的快感，不肯施舍他任何深入思考的机会。

“专心一点，警官大人。”恶意地碾蹭着穴口，力度大得好像要把那里磨烂。

疼痛是鲜明的，像刀子一样直挺挺地刺穿进来，然而迪克却只是完全不受控地浪叫出声，如同那些被人肆意玩弄的下贱淫妇一般，在狂风暴雨的快感里丢尽了自尊。

“哈...哈啊......”他粗喘着，甚至情不自禁地抬高了头，面前的男人趁势而入，粗长的男根生硬撬开他的唇齿，顶进香软的口腔，随即不顾一切地抽送起来。

迪克浑身剧颤，根本没有反抗的权利，就被嘴巴里的硬物肏弄得叫声连连。喉结随着那人的顶撞而上下滚动，修长的脖颈上满是情欲蒸开的汗珠。

然而越是被男人的味道填满口腔，始终得不到满足的后穴就越发空虚。意乱情迷之中，迪克忍不住扭起了屁股，试图缓解甬道里沸腾的瘙痒感。

换来的只有男人更进一步的玩弄——皮鞋踩在他高高抬起的屁股上，碾下肮脏的耻辱印记。

即便是这般受辱，前端依旧抬起了头，腹部洪水奔流的快感急需找到一个发泄的出口。

甚至只是草率地自慰了一下，甚至只是被迫吸吮男人的肉棒，甚至只是被皮鞋践踏着玩弄，都硬得直流淫水。

察觉到了他的欲望，操干他嘴巴的男人不合时宜地停了下来，慢吞吞地将凶器从迪克红肿的唇瓣里拔出，整个过程漫长得像一场刑罚。

释放的那一刻，迪克不堪地垂下脑袋，嘴巴无法合拢，口水淌了一地。

“到此为止吧。”那男人饶有兴致地俯视着他，皮鞋在他的臀肉上打着圈，像是在给奴隶作标记一样，充满了色情的仪式感。

“不要......”迪克虚软地摇头，黑发无力地垂在额头上，眼中的混沌宣告着他不断发酵的欲望，对肉棒的渴望在此时到达了顶峰。

那药效深入四肢百骸，让他甚至分不清白天与黑夜，意识搅成了浆糊，所有表达都是黏黏糊糊的喘息。

太痒了，太痒了。就着被桎梏的双手，他战栗着身子，咬紧了牙关，努力与可笑的尊严搏斗。

那些人则打量着他那身虽然破损，但依旧精致可人的作战服，蓝黑相间，漂亮的蓝色羽翼挺在胸前，随着主人急促的呼吸而上下起伏着。

于是四周陷入了一种可怕的沉默。

直到迪克再也绷不住最后一点尊严，他哭着，啜泣着，扭动着纤细的腰肢，同时也是央求着：“进来......”

“什么？”那男人笑吟吟地问道。

“操...操我......”迪克快疯了，他不停地摇头，想要阻止进一步的堕落，却只是徒劳。

“既然这么想要高潮的话。”他玩弄似的蹭了蹭泥泞不堪的肉洞，那里受到刺激而剧烈地张合着，露出深藏其中肿胀发烫的粉嫩肉壁。

“那就自己来吧。”男人恶意地扯住外翻的穴肉，那让迪克哭泣着尖叫出声。他随即站直了身体，饶有兴味地盯着面前抖如筛糠的迪克。

“爬过来，格雷森警官。”他命令道，欣赏着迪克潮红的脸颊，以及那双盈满泪水的蓝眼睛，那里面全是性欲的火焰，又夹杂着难以启齿的羞辱。

迪克完全控制不了自己的身体，放荡的呻吟把尊严抹杀得一点不剩。他低垂着头，洪流般的性欲逼迫着他挪动双膝，后面的水越流越多，前端也变得越来越敏感，甚至只要他稍动，就瘙痒得让他想要立刻被肏干。

眼前模糊着，也许是被泪水打湿，又或许是淫乱的思绪使他混沌不清，等迪克被愈发浓烈的男性气息唤醒时，他已经半吞进那人昂扬的性器。

“哈……啊……”再也把持不住，迪克几乎是一口气将那巨物含到底，一边感受着嘴巴被塞满的快感，一边无可救药地扭动着屁股，就像一只渴求主人赏赐的宠物，只差套上项圈和狗链。

“乖孩子。”那人顺了顺他汗湿的黑发，一边用眼神示意其他人。

迪克竭尽全力地侍奉那把好枪，唾液不受控制地从嘴角流出，黏糊糊地润滑着越来越大的阴茎，那让它更容易捅进迪克的咽喉深处。

就在迪克用舌头侍弄前端时，双腿却被人猛然大力拉开，一根肉棍霸道地挤入后穴，要将他剖开似的凶狠，随即猛烈地撞击起来。

“啊啊啊啊——”迪克被撞得不住摇晃，险些跪不住而摔倒，然而更残酷的还在后面，面前那个男人一把揪住他的发，挺身将凶器插进他口中，同样是一埋到底。

迪克剧烈颤抖着，还没来得及调整身体姿势，以适应前后双重折磨的痛苦，另外几个人就凑了上来。有人抬高了他一条腿，甚至是惩罚性地握住他的脚踝向上拉扯，那让他满是淫水的私处毕露无遗，也更方便后面的人开拓那淫荡发烫的肉洞。

还有人用皮带捆紧了他早就勃起的性器，那皮带不仅束缚了他射精的自由，还极耻辱地挂了一个铃铛，每当他被那粗长的棍棒操干一次，就叮叮当当地发出色情至极的响声。

指尖搔刮着他憋不住水的马眼，记号笔也毫不留情地在大腿根部写下羞耻的词汇。不停震动的电夹夹在他肿胀的乳头上，带着两块胸肌不停摇晃，就像女人的奶子一样。

突如其来的高强度折磨，七八个人的轮番操干，即便是久经战场的夜翼也难以忍受。更何况那训练养成的精壮身体，本该施展拳脚行使正义，此刻却像万人骑的婊子一样被人玩弄，刻苦磨出的肌肉，不再是强有力的工具,而沦为了一群罪犯下贱淫荡的玩物。肉体上的刺激与尊严上的打击，像两座大山一样，把迪克的理智彻底压垮了。

他甚至没有察觉到，当嘴里的刑具被抽走时，自己是如何抬高下巴，惊恐莫及地伸出舌头，去接住男人喷涌而出的精液，心满意足地将其吞吃入腹，甚至因为太过急躁而呛住，旋即痛苦地咳嗽起来。

“哈？”男人提起他的头，看向那对失神的眼睛，即便浑浊也依然迷人的蔚蓝深海，“格雷森警官在家里也是这样吗？”感受到迪克的战栗，他慢慢松开手中捏紧的黑发，后者失去力气地垂下头，唾液和精液混在一起，从嘴里流到地面，有部分顺着脖颈流下，弄脏了不住颤抖的肩胛骨。

而这来之不易的自由却并不能让迪克休息，因为后穴吞吃的肉棒还在不停顶刺着，来回压磨着早就被肏烂开的敏感点，故意搅弄着那团让迪克哭泣求饶的软肉。

“被你的兄弟们轮着操？”男人看见被操得摇摇晃晃的迪克，听着他断断续续的喘息声，更加放肆地问道：“说不定也和那只蝙蝠做过了吧？”

迪克的作战服已经彻底坏掉了，到处都是裸露的小麦色皮肤，到处都是脏乱的精液。那些人兴味不足，将他上半身硬生生压在地上，被打过巴掌而泛着红晕的屁股撅得更高，随着肉棒的抽插，早就肿胀不堪的乳头在地上磨蹭起来。

“精盆母狗。”他看着迪克屁股上歪歪扭扭那行漆字，故意将每一个字都说得很清楚。虽然已经神志不清，但迪克听到还是轻微地颤了颤。

“蝙蝠侠的鸡巴干得你爽不爽？”他伸出手指，在迪克合不拢的嘴巴里搅动着，带出一地唾液。

“哈…哈啊……”迪克粗喘着，身后的人不知道换到了第几个，也许全队都把他的淫洞轮过一遍了。

迪克压根说不出完整的话，因为后面肏弄的速度实在是太快，每当他尝试说什么，身后的男人就会猛然一顶，将那话语撕成娇喘的碎片。

见他不语，男人眼中笑意更深。

“你们太过怠慢，格雷森警官都不待见我了。”他慢悠悠道。

只听得一阵暴风雨般肉体交接的脆响，视野里的瘦弱身躯剧烈晃动起来。

“啊啊啊啊...”迪克哭叫着，“放...放过......呜....啊啊......”下意识地向前蠕动身体想要逃离被肏死的处境，结果却是被四五个人一齐又拖了回去，接受更猛烈的玩弄。

眼泪夺眶而出，都快把男人的手背打湿。

“警官大人可还喜欢？”

“求..求你了...啊啊...啊...放...”还没说完就被堵住嘴巴。

“我还没有得到我想要的答案。”他故作遗憾地摇摇头，随即打了一个响指。

于是又扑上来一个男人，就着那吞吃过无数肉棍、此刻依然塞着粗大巨物的洞口，将第二根活物挤了进去。

“你要——”迪克突然拧紧眉头，被撕裂的剧痛让他甚至发不出声音。

然而那两根巨物却丝毫不在意他能否承受得住，自顾自地抽插着，一前一后轮番折磨快被顶穿的前列腺。

光是屁眼里的东西就让迪克抽搐不止，更不用提那些不停揉搓他胸肌、把玩他胀大阴茎、将肉棍送进他手中的人。

“呜...啊...太...太大...太大了..”迪克哭泣着，双手依然被手铐束缚在背后，这让他只能被迫接受众人的玩弄。

“蝙蝠侠是怎么操你的？”男人微笑着看他。

“我...不...不知道...啊啊啊...放过...放过我吧...”迪克胡言乱语着，几乎是哀求着说道，那两根肉棒快把他干死了。

“回答我，不然就加入第三个人哦。”他不为所动。

“不...不要...”迪克惊恐地摇头，眼神里满是恐惧，“我...啊...啊啊啊...我......”他无助地抖动肩膀，却并不能逃开这无休止的凌辱。

“我...我给他...啊...口...口交......呜......”他认命似的陈述着，用下贱至极的湿黏喘息把那些淫荡的事情说出来。

“是不是还吃过另外几只小鸟的？”

“是...不...不是...啊啊啊......慢...慢一点啊......”

“也像今天这样，撅起屁股求着鸡巴操你？”

“呜...啊...”

“是不是。”

“啊啊啊啊啊！”屁股里又是凶狠一顶，迪克被操得浑身痉挛，后穴也随之缩紧。

“啊...是...是的...呜...”伴随着那两人滚烫精种的内射，迪克仅存的意识被操碎了，他眼神涣散，脸颊贴着冰冷的地面，口水汩汩流出，还有那些从他肉洞里流出的浑浊精液。

迪克•格雷森成了一个被玩坏的性玩具。

“这么淫荡的话，不如以后就专门做怀孕用母狗好了。”

“是...是的...”迪克抽搐了几下，眼睛里再也找不到神采。

“乖。”他笑着站起身，拍了拍手，于是那些人也停了下来，一个接一个地散去。

到最后地上只剩下一具了无生气、满是精液的肮脏肉体，性爱痕迹从脖颈到脚踝，淤青吻痕样样不落。当锁精带被解开时，迪克完全不受控制地泄出精来，高潮的余韵让他张合着唇瓣，在冰冷的地面上轻微颤抖。

用于玩弄的道具一样一样被撤走，包括手铐，也包括那些被一同塞进屁股里的跳蛋，还有不停震动的乳夹，唯一留下的只有那些用黑色油漆笔写下的字。

精盆母狗、婊子、荡妇、性爱工具……锁骨处，脚踝上，大腿间，满是耻辱的痕迹。

“合作愉快，格雷森警官。”男人居高临下地看着早已失去意识的迪克，抬起脚踩压在他的背上。然而察觉不到痛苦似的，迪克只是轻轻抖了抖，再没了任何反应。

男人一挥手，立即有人送来一部手机，手机屏幕上，是被五个人肆意玩弄的迪克，按下播放键，淫荡的叫声立时可闻。

“下周一还在这里，不见不散。”他把那手机放在迪克眼前，后者的眼睫毛颤了颤，然而眼神还是空洞的，就那样让男人把它抽走。

“等着你来。”男人的声音最终消失在巷口。


End file.
